Night World, Second Generetion
by kiavampiress01
Summary: Our Very Favorite Couples but with New Prophecys, New Couples, New Soulmates and New Love. Everything is not what it may appear...
1. Diary and a Jackass

Layla's P.O.V

Ash Your such a Jerk. I whispered to My bestfriend.

Hell Yes and You still Love me. He whispered back.

jajaja You wish.

Well, Little Beauty pleas Finish.

Well, of Course Honey.

Mmmmm. I Like When You Call me Honey. Kiss me Layla.

Well, Yeah.... I leaned in and i said....Mmmmm...Better Not jajaj..

He had a dumbstruck expresion that in one moment turn From Dumbstruck to Hurt to Loss to Rage.

You should have seen your face it was priceless. Jajajaja. I droped to the ground whiping tears from my eyes from how much i laugh at Ashton's Cockyness Jajajaj.

I'm Gonna Kill You Layla.

Not..... jajajajaj your Face Ashton Your Face was worth a Million Dollars or even more. I said In between laughs.

Oh, Okay beauty I'll just tell your Mom(Jez) and Your Dad(Morgead) You kissed me.

Ha, Like They are going to believe you.

Well, yes they will.

Yeah and how do you suppose that will happen.

Well, once they see your diary, Oh God Ashton is so Handsome, and Oh My God Ashy is so Hot, and Specially Page 138= I would like to do Him and His 'll see what i'm talking about.

Where the Hell did you Find That out.

I have my sources.

Ha, well you'll never find my Diary.

Well, Ha.. you're self i have your Diary, jajaja.

WHAT!! i Shrieked.... Oh My God he Has My Diary and He knows i think he's Hot oh and he'l tell My Parents That i kissed him and That i Think he's Hot and That I wannna Do Him.... Oh Shit wait till Dad Find's Out. I'm a Daddy's Girl.

Yeah, Baby i'll Give it to your parents unless you Kiss me.

No and don't worry i'll just tell your Mom(Mary-Lynnette) and Dad(Ash) That you wanted a kiss from me and you got my diary and i ran Off to find my Mom(Jez)and Ashton's parents and Tell them about my diary and about the kiss Ashton Wanted to give me.

Mom, Dad, Aunti-Mary, Uncle-Ash. Come Here pleas.

Jez: What is it Honey.

Morgead: What, Princess.

Mary-Lynnette: What happened Layla.

Ash: What Do You Want, Little Nice of mine.

Me: Well Mom, Dad, Mary, Ash.

Yes. They all said Together and Then all of us laughd at that.

Well, see i have a Diary, and Ashton Took it. and he doesn't want to give it back.

ASHTON SEBASTIAN REDFERN COME HERE. Shouted Mary-Lynnete.

NOW! Shouted Ash.

Hey Dad, Mom.

Mary-Lynnette: Give Layla Her Diary Back.

Ashton: I don't Have it.

Ash: Ashton Your Grounded and Give it to her NOW. he Yelled to his son.

Ashton: No.... and Do Any of you Know That She Kissed me. He Smirked

Jez: Oh, it's like That is it..... She smiled to my Dad who Just Glared at Ashton.

Morgead: Well, Explain Your Self Young Lady.

Me: Dad, I didin't Do anything and Much Less Kiss Him,Ewww. Mmmmmm i would like to kiss..... What am i thinking..... Me kissing him....mmmmm....Snap out of it..... i was in such a daze that My Dad was Glaring at Me and was Snaping His Fingers In front of My face, yelling at me, With My Diary Open in one of his Hands... Oh Shit this can't be good.

Dad: What The Hell are you Thinking Layla writing This About Ashton.

Me: Mmmmmm. Dad, That's Kind of Private, So....' If Posibly My Dad Just got more angry at me.

Mom: Morgy Honey, Go Take a Run around The Forest and I'll meet you. You know where. and she winked at my That My Dad just had this ear to ear Grin and at that mi mom gave him a little push to the doors and at that he leaved.

Mom: Look, Here's Your Diary, and Don't worry your not Grounded. But don't tell Your father That kay' she gave me a kiss on the cheek and was about to leave When......

* * *

o'k super short but i wanna know what you thought of the story if you want me to continue or if you want me to stop.. or anything that you wish to say or opinate or anything pleas review or pleas Message me... Love you all That review (in a none freaky way,like in a Bff Friend Way ok) pleas pleas review


	2. Ashton Thinks'Bad!

Here is the thing in my house there isn't internet. I have To Go To Burger King to use it. And i had to put school work 1st this semester cause i had bad grades but now there up... so sorry i didn't update in like 2 or 3 months more or less but Good News and Bad News. Good News I passed 8th Grade and Now i'm Officially a 9th Grader Woo hoo!! So... Bad News i Have a bad Writer's Block but i'll Post 2 or 3 chapters every Friday or Saturday...... and Now That SCHOOL IS OVER, well for me in like a week is over but, anyway i can make the chapters extra-Longer and in the summer i'll update every day......

My Night World: Layla and Ashton's Story

Ashton's P.O.V

How The hell can She Write That About me And Go Un-Punished That's Just Not Fair.

Ohhh, What The Hell, I May As Well Start Screaming That Jez Didin't Punish Her So Morgead Can Come and Do It Him-Self.

Ashton: "What The Hell, Aunt Jez. She Wrote That And She's Un-Punished, While I'm Obviously Grounded", That's Not Fair.

Mary-Lynnette: "Ashton, Shut Up, Your Making a Fool out Of Your Self".

Ashton: "What The Hell Mom, I'm Already Grounded." What's Going To Happen Next i'm going To die or something. And For this part Morgead came in, His Face with pure hatred directed at me.

Morgead: "Ashton, You Tried To Kiss My Daughter." He Yelled Angry With me.

Oh Shit, i didn't Know that Layla Had Run off to Find Her dad. This is Bad really really bad, Shit!

Ashton: "I Didn't try To Kiss her". She Tried To kiss Me.

Morgead: "That's Not What i Saw!!!"He Yelled and got much more red, if That's Possible....

Ashton: "Ohhh and How The Hell do yo Know What happened???" I asked angry.

Morgead: "My Daughter Showed Me". He said Calmly again.

Ashton: "Ohhh, and How Did She Show You May i ask."

Morgead: "Well, She Has another Power."

Jez: "Oh My God, Honey You have another power and you didn't tell me." She asked Layla.

Layla: "Well, Mom i just Found out." she said in a 'duh' tone.

Jez: '' So... how did you Found out??"

Layla: "Well, Mom"... But Morgead Cut Her Off.

Morgead: "Honey, We'll Talk Later about this"

Jez: "Morgead just leave them Alone" she said and Then whispered to him "We have always Known that they will end up together, Morgy, So just leave the kids in peace and anyways Ashton is already grounded"

Morgead: "kay' Jezebell" he said while she glared at him. But then he glared at me and said " if you do anything to her or with her that she doesn't want to do, to my baby girl, you and me wi'll have a problem, kay' boy?

Ashton: "Yes, Ma'am i mean Sir." i laugh at his expresion. And Then Everyone started laughing all together including Him(Morgead ).

Ash: '' Well, can we now leave i want to try something with Mary-Lynnette." he said as he winked at my Mom...eww)

Morgead: " Yeah you can go, so Jez now can you show me what you promised later??

Now My parents went out of the room hand in hand, with my dad whispering in the ear at my mom, and my mom gigling at something he said. (eww eww again eww)

Jez: "Hell, yes Let's Go". she said as she winked at Morgead.

Morgead:"See You later, Princess" he said to Layla and "I'm Watching You" He said to me.

Ugh..... how can he be beauty's father.... well if you think it well, They have the same green eyes and black hair but Layla's hair is like her mom's curly but it's black.......but Beauty is so Hot...mmmm what i would do to her.....oh Shit... don't think of her..mmm those Green Eyes That you could become lost In.......Stop....Ashton...Stop!!!! Think Your Sisters Your annoing Sisters!!!!...Mmmmn Layla...... I Better take a Cold Shower.

Layla'S P.O.V

God, i Love My parents.

Why The Hell is Ashton so Stubborn, Cocky, Douche Bag, Idiotic, Moronic. Well That's Love....mmm....That's Love....... What The Hell am I thinking....!!!!

Pleas Read The Next Chapter and Preatty Pretty Pleas Review......Virtual Cake for anyone Who Reviews....Pleas Review...Thanks.

Playlist For This Chapter

1

.Starstruck-3OH!3 Perry

2.

Hey Stephen-Taylor Swift.

3.

Paramore-Fences.


End file.
